


49: “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!"

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [49]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Banished from the bed, Danny wears the pants in this relationship, Funny, Gay, Humor, M/M, Random - Freeform, Short, Swaggie Bish, The Author Regrets Everything, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	49: “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!"

**49: “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”**

* * *

"Okay that's it! You're sleeping on the couch for the rest of this week!"

"Hell no, I'm not Fenton!"

"Yes you are! I'm banishing you from the bed for the rest of the week!"

"You can't banish me! This is my bed too!"

"Well act like it! I'm tired of coming home and finding the remaining pieces of your snacks in the bed with me. You don't know what a damn plate or kitchen is?"

"It's my bed too, Fenton. I'm allowed to eat whenever and wherever I want."

"Not anymore."

"Your not the boss of me Fenton."

"Either you sleep on the couch or no sex for the rest of the month. You pick."

"Fine! Dammit. At least give me the good pillow."


End file.
